The present disclosure relates to apparatus useful in locating and manufacturing components, and more particularly to locating pins.
A variety of equipment is useful in locating and manufacturing components. Such components often need to be located in a particular position and orientation for further manufacturing or assembly processes. Previous machines utilize a spring operated pivoting clamp with a ramp surface to generally pinch a workpiece such as a knuckle to the machine until a fixture clamp grips the knuckle in a secure position to support machining operations. Although effective, the spring pivoting clamp may permit some knuckle slippage before the knuckle is securely clamped into position.